


In a Hundred Words or Less

by WakingJune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Mollcroft, Multi, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakingJune/pseuds/WakingJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>also known as the heartache/pain drabble dump. Multi-pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 75  
> One-sided Mollcroot (in case u missed it)  
> .  
> Currently accepting prompts  
> Enjoy.  
> -June

He holds her hand as she struggles to push another Holmes into this world. Whispering reassurances as her grip on him tightens like she’s holding on for dear life.

When it's over and she lays in the bed, unconscious and thoroughly exhausted, he holds the baby in his arms, fully aware that this isn’t his place.

But he stays, feet planted solidly on the linoleum floor because he will never leave her.

Not him.

Never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has always been too proud to beg.
> 
>  
> 
> She was the one exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not here to be kind

His own arrogance led them here.

 

There is no chase. No grand scheme. No use reasoning with a man who finds unadulterated joy in flaying people alive.

 

Still, he tries.

 

Blood, sweat, and saliva soil his gag as the man makes his way towards her. He screams – _begs_ – him not to take her, the muffled sounds leaving his mouth too pathetic and desperate.

 

He doesn’t stop pleading after the man shuts the metal door behind him, not even hours later when his throat is raw and torn from the effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to get back on the horse and write things.  
> Word Count: 90  
> Sherlolly, Sherlock POV

**Author's Note:**

> while some of the works here will never reach anything beyond what is posted, others will be turned into proper oneshots or multifics should the inspiration hit me.  
> Thank you for reading  
> Would love to hear what you think  
> Regards


End file.
